Gameshub/Autumn Games Guide 2015: Indie
SOMA September 22, PlayStation 4, PC, Mac Frictional Games SOMA is a sci-fi horror game from Frictional Games, the studio that brought you Amnesia: The Dark Descent. This time, they have eschewed the Lovecraftian setting for a modern spin on Jules Verne’s classic novel Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. Players act as Simon, who has no idea how he came to be on the PATHOS-2, an underwater facility that has clearly fallen into disrepair. With the guidance of A.I. Catherine, players must find a way out of the facility before being killed off by Proxy’s, monsters that were once human. Just like in Amnesia, there is no way to fight back, so you must engage in a deadly game of cat and mouse as you try to escape. Admin/Community quote: “What really got me about SOMA was the ending of the trailer where it showed the guys' brain and the "THEREFORE I AM" quote. The exploration and horrors of the human mind and technology is fascinating and surreal, just imagine how scary it is to become a robot or an AI. How are you completely yourself if you don't have your natural body? And even worse, your memory and personality could be wiped to be used as the template for an AI. You're not even yourself at that point anymore, you were reborn.” - Cridone Gigantic Q4, Xbox One, PC Motiga Made specifically for Windows 10 and Xbox ONE, Gigantic is a third-person MOBA made by independent developer Motiga. The game focuses on team-based action combat with heroes battling alongside a massive guardian. Players must protect their guardian along with their team and attempt to destroy the opposing team and their guardian. Admin/Community quote: “Gigantic takes the shooter and MOBA genres, mixes them up and adds a ton of unique flavor to create an action-paced game that evokes the essence of true teamwork and strategy while maintaining interesting visuals and creative characters.” - Blizzkrut Nuclear Throne Available Now via Steam Early Access, PC, Mac Vlambeer From Vlambeer, the developers of hits such as Ridiculous Fishing and Luftrausers, comes Nuclear Throne, an action roguelike about mutants fighting for the titular throne in a post-apocalyptic world. The ability to mutate new limbs on the fly, coupled with the abundant array of powerful weaponry available to the player should make for some memorable action sequences as you fight to become the ruler of the Wasteland. Admin/Community quote: “Nuclear Throne has always been a fun, addicting game to play, but it's just as exciting to see it getting polished up for an official release. The game seems more and more refined with each update, and while I'll miss the weekly changes, Nuclear Throne exiting early access will be super important.” - Psychicken17 Armello Available Now, PlayStation 4, iOS, Android, PC, Mac League of Geeks Armello takes place in a visually-stunning fantasy world that becomes more dangerous at night. Featuring animal-like heroes and a fascinating story, you can play solo or with three of your friends in this turn-based strategy game. Roll the dice and draw your cards. Will you kill the King of Armello or save him? Will you even survive long enough to find out? Admin/Community quote: “Armello's macabre visual style, combined with rich tabletop strategy and RPG elements create a unique and dynamic game experience.” - TheBlueRogue ARK: Survival Evolved Available Now via Steam Early Access, PC, Mac Available Q4 via Xbox One Preview Program Studio Wildcard It seems like you can’t visit the Steam Store without stumbling across a new survival game these days. Several come and go, but none of them have featured the era of the dinosaurs - until now. Gather items, craft weapons, kill your prey, tame your mounts, and build your base, all while avoiding becoming dinner yourself. While learning to survive is key, discovering the world around you and all the creatures contained within is the real draw here, and with the recent additions of the Swamp and Snow biomes, the island is bigger than ever. Oh, and did we mention dragons? Admin/Community quote: “Dinosaurs! Tame them, ride them, eat them, where else can you do that? The ability to play on a private server with people you know and not having to worry about other players stealing your stuff is definitely a bonus! Love the mods players create, can’t wait to see more of them. ” - Pinkachu Broforce Available Now via Steam Early Access, PC, Mac Available Q4 on PlayStation 4 and Vita Devolver Digital Broforce is a side scrolling run and gun platformer that offers online and local multiplayer, co-op, deathmatch, and the opportunity to destroy virtually everything! With new bros and missions every month, players can edit and share their hand-crafted levels and participate in a variety of modes, including Suicide Mode!